Super Space Tama Kame
by b-chaos
Summary: a story about Kolla's new Mecha-Tama
1. SSTK

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Love Hina or Starwars so please do not sue. And please do not put this on your sie without asking me first -b-chaos  
  
  
Author's note: this is my first Love Hina fanfic so please do not be to harsh with your comments.   
  
Super Space Tama-kame  
  
  
Kietaro woke up to the site of Kolla standing over him, before he had the chance to even say hello Kolla grabs him and says, "wake up Kietaro, I got to show you my new creation."  
  
Once Kietaro get out side he sees a huge Mecha-Tama he imedally turns around to speak with Kolla, but because of Kietaro's bad luck he winds up staring at Narusegawa's chest area. Kietaro starts screaming "gomen, gomen, gomen"  
  
All Narusegawa does is wind up and knock Kietaro flying through the sky. Haruka just looks in the sky and says, "nice punch Narusegawa"  
  
Kolla starts to say "this in th…"   
  
Shinobu interrupts, "I think we should wait for Kietaro to get back and for Motoko to arrive before you start to explain this new invention."  
  
Just as shinobu finishes her sentence Motoko walks out of the house. The moment that Motoko sees the Mecha-Tama she pulls out her sword and start swing the large amounts of ki energy at the huge metallic beast after a couple of minutes of doing no damage to the Mecha-Tama. She decides to take a break form attacking to ask Kolla what is that monster. Just that second Kietaro finishes climbing the stairs and collapsed in front of Shinobu.   
  
Narusegawa asks, "What is that I though you promised never to create another Mecha-Tama remember what happened last time, it eat all our stuff and almost destroyed the entire city."  
  
Kolla replies, "this is no ordinary Tama this is the Super Space Tama-Kame or the SSTK"  
  
Kolla point to the SSTK and for some unknown reason it starts to glimmer and eerie Starwars music starts playing out of nowhere. Sara runs over to the SSTK and asks, "what is the SSTK suppose to do does it destroy cities."  
  
Kolla says, "That's just part of it's power it also has the ability to travel into space and I want all of you to take the first trip into space with me."   
  
With in moments everyone was getting on board the ship before Narusegawa get on board the ship she turns back to Motoko and asks. "Are you going to get on or not?"  
  
Motoko answers, "I will never get on any thing that remotely looks like a turtle."  
  
A moment later Tamakame flies right up to Motoko and lands on her head. Motoko locks up and screams then starts running towards the SSTK and then unwillingly bumps in to Kietaro. Who then falls in to Narusegawa and they are all on the ground. By now Kietaro should know that it is a very bad idea to look up once he has knock over some one, but because he is such a huge baka he looks up any ways and sees right up Narusegawa's skirt when Narusegawa notices that this has happened she kicks Kietaro around the metal room. Kolla turns to Tama who is sitting on top of a very frighted Motoko and says, "you have been a very bad Tama now I must eat you."  
  
____________________________________________--_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Kolla finally get to eat Tama and what will the group from the Hina inn find in outer space. Stay tuned for the next chapter the space crossover   
Please give me feed back on my first chapter (review me or email me at bafarmer2@cs.com)   
  



	2. the space crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or it's characters. They are owned  
by TV Tokyo. The fiction you are reading is mine. Please do not steal  
it, and claim it as your own, or sell it for profit. -B-chaos  
______________________________________________________________________  
Mitsune: I was not in the first part I better be in this second one   
B-chaos: who are you again?  
Mitsune: I am one of the main characters my nickname is fox you even called me #1 on your website.  
B-chaos: sorry I don't know you so you will not be in this fanfic  
Mitsune: grr I'm going to star in a lemon fic somewhere I do not need this  
B-chaos: bye-bye Mitsuna, now on to the fanfic  
Mitsune my name is Mitsune, Mitsune get it, not Mitsuna but Mitsune  
______________________________________________________________________  
The space crossover   
  
Kolla is standing over Tama-chan with a fork and knife in each hand, but before she can cook and eat Tama-chan Sara resuces Tama-chan and tells Kolla, " Suu-chan do not eat Tama-chan."  
  
A few hours after the Kolla/Tama-chan incident in a empty room Shinobu is just standing there and looking out of the window of the huge Tama space ship she keeps on telling her self the red beam of light she just saw was not another space chip but rather a figment of her own imagination. Kolla and Sara sneaks up on Shinobu and call out at the same time "Shinobu, what are you looking at."  
  
Shinobu does not say a word but rather looks down at her sketchbook. When Kolla notices that Shinobu has her sketchbook with her. Kolla asks, "What have you been drawing more pictures of you kissing Kietaro"  
  
Shinobu instantly says, "no I was not drawing any thing like that."   
  
Shinobu does not even notice that Sara is right next to her. When Shinobu is distracted enough Sara steals the sketchbook from Shinobu and shows it to Kolla. As Kolla and Sara are flipping thought the many pages of drawings done by Shinobu they notice that all of them are of either Kolla or Sara. Shinobu calls out, "Give me that back!"  
  
Right as Shinobu is about to take here sketchbook back, Kietaro comes flying upside down through the door with Motoko right behind him saying, "why were you lying on top of me while I was knocked out."   
  
Kietaro starts to get up while saying, "Gomen, I have no clue what happened I was knock out just like you were so I did not do anything"  
  
At first Motoko starts to believe him until she remembers that he was awake at the moment that she was. Kietaro notices the evil glare in Motoko's eyes that glare gave Kietaro ample warning that it was time to start running for his life. Once Kietaro runs out off the room with Motoko in hot pursuit. Kolla notice an object out side of the window it's another space ship. Then Kolla runs into the main room where Narusagawa, Kituse, and Fox were sitting then she called out, " there is another ship out side prepare for battle stations."   
  
Instantly every one's clothes changed in to military outfits (the one's from Gundaw wing). Narusagawa asks; "should we try to talk with the other ship before we go do any thing rash like trying to kill them."  
  
Kolla replies, "so the traitor shows her self" then she turns to Sara and Shinobu who are standing their a little confused and says, "Sara-chan, Shinobu-chan chain miss Naru to the wall and I'll think of a way to deal with her later."  
  
Like good little soldiers Sara and Shinobu follow the commands of Kolla. Then a message appears on the screen of the turtle spaceship. They see the face of a kid who could be no older then 10 or 11 and the kid says, "This is the outlaw star who are you and why does you space ship look like a turtle."  
  
Kolla replies, "my name is Kolla I am the captain off this ship you must be the captain of that one."  
The kid replies, " No, I am not the captain of this ship the real captain is to lazy to get out of bed. By the way my name is Jim Hawking I was wondering if you guys had any food over there because we are getting really low and there are no planets with space ports near by we are desperate over here, we will pay you 500 wong for some food."   
  
Kolla says, "Hai, we got food" then she turn over to Sara and asks, "what is wong can I eat it."  
  
Sara just surges her shoulders and does not even reply to Kolla's comment. Kolla turns back to Jim and says, "You guys can come over when ever your captain wakes up."  
  
Kietaro while chained to the wall cries out, "What is happing here and why am I chained to this stupid wall."  
  
Then Narusagawa turns to Kietaro and says, "the real question is why am I still chained to the wall and why am I wearing these weird clothes."  
  
Kiertaro turns his head just to see Narusagawa chained up in her underware. When Narusagawa sees that Kietaro is looking at her she gains the strength to break the chains just so she can walk over and start punching Kietaro. Just as Narusagawa starts to maul the chained up Kietaro, an image comes on the screen the person is dressed similar to Motoko's style of clothing, but she is much prettier than Motoko is, but who is the mysterious woman could she be the captain of the outlaw star?  
______________________________________________________________________  
The next chapter Outlaw Star can I eat it?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Did you like the second chapter in this intriguing story I hope you did. Send me comments to bafarmer2@cs.com or post them  
-B-chaos  



	3. outlaw star can i eat it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or it's characters. They are owned  
by TV Tokyo. The fiction you are reading is mine. Please do not steal  
it, and claim it as your own, or sell it for profit. -B-chaos  
_______________________________________________________  
Mitsune: I was not in the second part I better be in this third one   
B-chaos: you are in the third part  
Mitsune: yes will I be the great main star .  
B-chaos: sorry, no you will have a part so minor it is not funny  
Mitsune: grr this is not good I'll get me revenge against you b-chaos  
B-chaos: bye-bye Mitsuna, now on to the fanfic  
Mitsune my name is Mitsune, Mitsune get it, not Mitsuna but Mitsune  
_________________________________________________  
  
Outlaw star can I eat it  
  
  
The Pretty lady who was onboard the outlaw star says, "I think Gene is waking up so can we come over to your ship now."   
  
Kaolla replies, "what's a Gene can I eat it."  
  
The pretty and very hot lady replies, " Nani, Gene is not a food item he is the Captain of this ship the Outlaw star."  
  
About an hour later the entire crew of the Outlaw star was onboard the Tama space ship. Kaolla was the first person the great the other crew by saying, " hello do you like my little creation."  
  
As every one is greeting the other crew Kietaro thinks in the back of his mind "that's odd I have not been punched, kicked, sliced, or injured in this fanfic yet"  
  
But while he is thinking about how very luckily he is for not being attacked yet he walks right in to a cat looking women. When he looks up he notices that he is staring right at the chest area of the cat women. Much to Kietaro's surprise there is no punch from the cat women, no flying kick form Naru, Motoko did not attack him, but instead he hears a voice which he guess is the Gene guy and it says, "that dude is fast I never seen any one move that fast towards a women especially Aisha."  
  
Gene's words had called attention to what Kietaro was doing. This resulted in Narusegawa hitting Kietaro flying towards the back of the ship. Then Gene says, "I want to introduce the crew of the outlaw star. This is my partner Jim Hawking, this is our navigator and my girlfriend Melphina, this is our resident Catrl-Catrl Aisha Clan-Clan, this is the greatest Assassin in the universe Twilight Suzuka, and me I am the captain of the Outlaw Star Gene Starwind. So who are you guys?"  
  
Kaolla says, " This is Shinobu, Sara, Narusegawa, Haruka, Motoko, Kietaro, Tama, that girl in the corner hmm… I can't seem to remember her name, and I am Kaolla."  
  
Mitsune just stand in the corner thinking, "I'll get my revenge against that stupid fanfic writer I will rewrite his next part and change the rating to R rating or higher," then Mitsune starts to think out loud, "Hahahaha I will have my vengeance."  
  
After hearing Mitsune's out burst of laughter they all turn towards her. Then Aisha says, "that lady is a very weird person over there."  
  
Shinobu shyly asks, "I was just about to make breakfast do you guys want any."  
  
Aisha leaps on top of Gene and say, "food, yea we want to have food our supply ran out yesterday."  
  
Everyone sits down to a meal that Shinobu has made of course Kaolla and Aisha devour their food and the food of the people around them. Gene comments, "it's like have two Aisha's around and where is the Kietaro guy at have not seen him in a while."  
  
I a dark room towards the back of the ship Kietaro is trapped with the exit to the room being cut off by a two headed Mecha-Tama. All Kietaro is scream and scream.  
  
As everyone starts to finishes up eating Motoko asks, "Miss Suzuka why do you carry around a wooden sword like that."   
  
Suzuka calmly replies, "I use this so that I can pass through metal detectors undetected, I noticed that you are a warrior also do you want to have a little sparing match to test to see who truly is the better warrior."  
  
"Hai"  
  
" I must warn you that I was only defeated once and that was because the guy cheated to win."  
  
Gene calls out, "hey, I did not cheat just because you lost your clothes does not mean that I cheated, I'm going to go look for that Kietaro guy I think he might be in trouble"  
  
In the other room (kitchen) Melphina is asking Shinobu, "How do you cook so great"  
  
Will Motoko beat Susuza? Will Gene save Kietaro from the two headed mecha-tama? Will Shinobu teach Melphina how to cook? Will Mitsune get her revenge against me? All these questions will be answered in the next part Mitsune's Revenge.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Did you like the second chapter in this intriguing story I hope you did. Send me comments to bafarmer2@cs.com or post them  
-B-chaos  



	4. End of Fanficengelion Endless Paragraphs

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or it's characters. They are owned by TV Tokyo. The fiction you are reading is mine. Please do not steal  
it, and claim it as your own, or sell it for profit. -B-chaos  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mitsune: don't attempt to adjust the font size I now have control of the horizontal and vertical of this fanfic. I will twist and pull this fanfic until it is totally nonsensical and evil. I am the new writer of this fanfic while B-chaos is a sleep.   
(Seta enters the room)  
Mitsune: Seta look I control this fanfic I can write any thing I want.  
Seta: where is Sara we got to be going on a new excavation and this one is pretty safe. By the way last week you said you were going to come with us is that still true.  
Mitsune: yea I'm ready to go I'll give this fanfic back over to B-chaos I better wake it up. B-chaos wake up, I have deiced to give you your fanfic back.  
B-chaos: Thanks now on to the fanfic  
------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Fanficengelion Endless Paragraphs  
  
When Gene enters the room where Kiertaro in hiding in the corner hopping that the two headed Mecha-tama would not notice him. Gene sees the two headed Mecha-Tama he calls out, "Jim come here we have a slight problem."   
  
Jim and Kaolla come running into the room when Jims sees the Two headed Mecha-tama chewing on one of Gene's guns he asks, "what is that."  
  
Kaolla replies, "that is Mecha-Tama-Cerberus."  
  
The Mecha-Tama-Cerberus starts to grow in size after eating the gun. Gene says, "Jim, Kaolla, is there any way to kill that thing."  
  
Jim scans it and says, "it's only weakness is on the inside, but the materials that it is made of would cause an explosion that might destroy the entire ship if you shot it with a caster shell."  
  
Kaolla then says, "well I think we should just leave it in the room alone."  
  
"I agree with her it might be the best idea."  
  
As Gene, Kaolla, and Jim leave the room the do not even notice that Kietaro is trying to get passed by the Mecha-Tama-Cerberus. After that last person leaves the room and closes the door. Kaolla thinks she hears muffled screams coming from inside of the room but she just ignores it and believes it is probably Mecha-Tama-Cerberus. Trying to eat a piece of metal it found in the room.   
  
Back in the room where Suzuka and Motoko are getting ready to have a quick match to see who's strength is better. Right before Suzuka has a chance to call start so the battle can begin, both Motoko and Suzuka hear a thumping on the wall, then the Mecha-Tama-Cerberus busts through the wall. The sight of which causes Motoko to faint. Suzuka feels confident that she can handle the beast. Right before Suzuka can perform one of her famous techniques to destroy the beast, Jim enters the room and calls out, " do not destroy the creature if you do it will cause and explosion that will destroy the entire ship."  
  
This causes Suzuka to rethink her method of attack; instead of attacking the beast she grabs Motoko and runs out of the room where the beast is now staying as every one leaves the room they hear a crashing sound then the sound of a vacuum forming.  
  
In the kitchen where Shinobu is showing Melphina how to cooks meals that no one can resist. As Melphina is starting to try to cook one of the meals for her self she notices a large floating Mecha like beast in outer space. Then she says, "Gene I think there is something that you should see."  
  
Gene enters the kitchen and looks out the window to see the Mecha-Tama-Cerberus floating out side in space. Gene runs back to the room where he saw the beast at first when he looks in all he see is Kietaro sitting in the corner paralyzed with fear. Gene wonders how did the Mecha-Tama-Cerberus go out side so he decides to enter the room where Suzuka and Motoko should be fighting. Only to see one half of a van logged in the wall with the wall reforming it self around the van. Gene runs out and asks Kaolla, "what is it with this ship it can reform it self and there is a van enlarged in the walls of the ship."   
  
When Sara hears the word she instantly runs into the room where the van is only to see her father Seta standing there. He has blood dripping off of his head but becides that he looks pretty much ok. Mitsune then walks over to Seta and asks, "how did you get up here we are in space."  
  
Seta replies, "I was just driving my van to your place so I could pick up Sara when all of the sudden a large mechanized turtle eats my van then it become my van and fly up here and that's all I can remember before I passed out."  
  
Then after a long and confusing speech by Kaolla tying to explain every thing .the crew of the Outlaw Star decide that it is time to leave the ship and go back on there ways looking for what ever their next adventure might happen to be.  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Comment's suggestion sends them to bafarmer2@cs.com and review this story  
-B-chaos  
  
Mitsune: I have one question  
B-chaos: what  
Mitsune: what happened to Mecha-Tama-Cerberus  
B-chaos: he was sucked in to an alternate reality where he met the Gundam pilots and when they attacked him and blow him up it caused an explosion was so big that it killed all of the Gundam pilots. The fall out of this was that Relena killed her self and Lady Une became the new leader of the planet and everything was happy ever after like.  
Mitsune: ok at least some one died  
  



End file.
